Caught under the Covers
by MaybeEventually
Summary: The missing scene from my other story Caught in the Rain. Only a one-shot. Yes, it's slash.


Well, howdi again. This isn't the one shot that has been taking me months to write, but it is still a one shot. I'm not sure if it's called a side shot… I'm pretty sure that's the name of it. But anyway it's the missing sex scene from my other story Caught in the Rain. I wanted to name the title something similar to that. Once I got the title, I had to build the chapter around it… it wasn't too hard. But I think mainly because after I did all the planning was when a realized, "why does this sound so familiar to that scene from the book?" Oh well I guess…

P.S The two boys ain't actin' like themselves… this chapter is quite spicy and I reckon better than my first attempt at this in Ponyboy's Confusing Dream.

PP.S Sorry if it's unbelievable.

PPP.S I've caught the flu! So appreciate the fact I've come downstairs into the cold, to write this up for all the PJ slash fans, with my runny nose and almost empty box of tissues.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

The place looked busy tonight. A cloud of smoke floated above the crowded room, and puddles of spilled alcohol were on the ground, beneath people's feet, 'causing the odd person to slip.

Two-Bit left us immediately, walking in amongst them and instantly camouflaging around them. That girl was behind him all the way.

Me and Ponyboy looked at each other, unsure of whether to step into the crowd. But I saw him shiver a bit, from his wet clothes and I knew yeah, we had to go in.

I went in first and the pathway I had made for myself to get through all the people, was becoming narrower and narrower. It soon became a struggle squeezing past them all, I had to resort to pushing and shoving… but me, not being the type, it didn't go well. A bright light shined between a few people and I knew I was almost out into a vacated space.

I looked behind me, remembering Ponyboy again. I couldn't find him anywhere. Everyone was so much taller than me too so I couldn't look over the heap. I jumped up and down, to see if I could see a head of reddish brown hair, but I still barely could see over the heads. Damn, I thought, I had to go back in and get him.

I made my way back through the crowd, retracing my steps. Soon I found him, trying to squeeze past someone. "Ponyboy!" I yelled to him, trying to hear myself over the loud blast of music. He hadn't noticed still. "Ponyboy!" I yelled louder. Ow, my throat hurts. No wonder, since I've been doing so much yelling today. He looked up this time and grinned sheepishly. I chuckled, though I don't think he head, and I reached in and grabbed his arm.

I pulled him out, and he had to press quite tightly against me since the space we were in, was sharing 3 other people as it was. Did someone have there hand on my butt! I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and leaned into his ear, "we'll find our way out and then look for Dally, okay?" He looked at me vaguely, I wasn't sure if he had heard what I said, but he nodded.

I tugged at his hand all the way on our journey to get out of the mass of people. Soon we were free and had enough space to breathe again. I let go of his hand, and he stared at his empty hand. He looked up at me again. I smiled awkwardly. He smiled too. I blushed lightly and looked down, wondering how I was gonna find Dally now that I was walking, but staring at my feet.

"Hey, Ponyboy and Johnny," Dally's voice broke through the music. I looked up. "Hi," Ponyboy said. Dally then looked Ponyboy up and down confused, "why are you wet?" "It's raining outside, Dal," I said putting my hands into my pockets. "It is?" He said, leaning back into the old chair he was on. He took a smoke out from behind his ear, "want it? I'm gettin' a full pack tonight anyway."

"Really? How?" Ponyboy asked, idly curious.

Dally nodded, and said with a wolfish grin, "I won it."

"What were you playing?" Ponyboy asked. Dally then looked around the room, and back to us, "I would tell you, but I don't think it's suitable for _children_ under 18 to hear."

"We ain't kids!" I whined. Dally laughed and messed up my hair. "And you're only 17!" Ponyboy piped up. So he was… I sometimes forgot.

Dally changed the subject, "so, what brings you two over?'

"Ponyboy's wet, we wanted to bring him here for dry clothes." I answered.

Dally stood up, "I'll take you two to a room, alright? And Ponyboy can dry off." He walked off. We tried to keep close behind in case we got lost.

3  
2  
1

We walked inside and I sat on the end of the bed. Dally left the room to get something. Ponyboy stood against the wall. Dally came back soon and threw Ponyboy a towel. "There, go and dry off." He told him.

Ponyboy looked at me, unsure, then at Dally. Then ran the towel up and down his arms.

"No!" Dally said, rolling his eyes. "Take your clothes off, you idiot."

"Why?" Pony asked.

Dally sighed frustratingly, "because they're wet. Now get 'em off before I take them off for you."

Ponyboy blushed for a second and then squeaked. "What's wrong now?" Dally asked.

"Do I have to do it in front of you both?" He said, looking embarrassed. Why should he mind if I saw… I've seen him in naked.

Dally pointed at the walk in bathroom beside him. "You can't be that dumb!"

Ponyboy chuckled, "oh." He opened the door and went in. After a while Dally knocked on the door, "give me your clothes." Ponyboy's arm appeared holding his clothes and Dally took them. "Now dry yourself off."

The door closed and Dally was walking out the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" I called out to him. He went to the door and looked back at me, "to find a dryer to put these in." "But what is Ponyboy going to wear then?" "He has the towel." And then Dally left.

"Johnny," I heard Ponyboy yell out from behind the bathroom door, "is Dally gonna give me back my clothes?"

"Yeah… eventually. He left with them."

"WHAT? Why!"

"To put them in a dryer."

"Oh… That makes sense. So what do I wear till then?"

An image of him standing behind the door, completely naked, popped into my head. I breathed in a shaky breath, and then sighed. I closed my eyes, "umm… Dally said to wear the towel." I kept my eyes closed for a while, a small smile spreading across my lips as I continued to think about him when I heard the door open.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He smiled at me, running his hand through his soft looking hair. I wanted to touch it. My eyes travelled down the rest of his body, and didn't stop till I got to his feet. I could feel my face was now burning red. He walked over to me, and I hoped that that towel would "accidentally" slide off his slim waist. He sat beside me, his knee touching mine and he said quite slyly, "so… what do you wanna do till I get my clothes back?"

I then leant over and kissed his tender lips lightly. I put one hand down next to him, so I wouldn't fall on top of him… what the hell am I doing! I took the hand away and purposely made myself fall on top of him.

He positioned himself comfortably on the bed, beneath me, and then we continued kissing. His hands slid around my shoulder and one got tangled in my hair at the back of my head. His free hand touched as much of my back as it could reach.

My hand slid up his bare stomach and I tweaked one his nipples, which caused him to lightly yelp. I bit my lip, smiling, and then slithered down his body to kiss hiss nipple better. He sighed contently, both his hands in my hair now, gripping and tugging at my locks.

I made my way down his stomach, kissing his belly button, and then dipping my tongue in briefly. Ponyboy quietly moaned and arched his hips against mine, then sighing, "oh, Johnny."

I grinned and ran my hands now up his bare thighs, stopping and groaping at his legs, just below the towel. This made him whine and arch his hips up again. "Take my towel off," he begged, pouting down at me. He looked so adorable and desirable I had to do what he wanted. I slowly slid it off, and his head fell back against the pillow, with another low moan. I wondered what caused him to that, and then I saw what the towel had rubbed against… hehehe.

I grinned up at him and he gained some composure back. But it was quickly lost when I wrapped my fingers around his hard dick and stroked up and down, adding a very slight pressure once I got to the base. He was moaning, and gripped the blankets, and panting quite heavily. I couldn't believe I could do something to him which would have this much effect on him, it excited me and made me feel confident.

His hands reached out and grabbed at my shoulders tightly, pulling me down on top of him for a hot passionate kiss. His tongue darted out, licking at my lips, and found it's way inside my mouth and played with my own tongue. I moaned, and sat up momentarily, to take off my t-shirt. His own hand wrapped around his dick and he ran it up down lightly. I got off the bed and he sat up watching me as i took off the rest of my clothes. He bit his bottom lip, grinning, picking up speed with his hand.

"Wait for me," I joked, rolling my eyes. He laughed and stopped, gripped the bed again and laying back down, to watch me.

I watched the fast rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body. I got back onto the bed, and quickly back onto him. His hands wrapped around me again, and we kissed and grinded our bodies together heatedly. I stopped after a while, trying to catch my breath or I thought I would come right now. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek with his hand.

I layed my head down onto his chest and he played with my hair again. I rubbed my hand up and down his leg. I looked back up at him and kissed him again. We never said anything to initiate it, but I think we both knew that it was leading to it and we both wanted it. I pressed my finger against that puckered hole between his ass, and he gasped. "You okay?" I asked, pressing my finger inside anyway. He nodded, his lips parted, taking in breaths. Dally had told me he fingered a girl if she was a virgin, before he actually had sex with her, that way it was less painful to her. I didn't know if that would actually help, but I tried it for Ponyboy just in case.

After Ponyboy finally stopped tensing up around me and eventually relaxed, I decided it was time to add a second finger. He sort of whimpered when I got it in, which pained me to hear, but I kissed him and stroked his cheek and said it was for the best. He nodded and kissed me, then smiled. But then winced in pain when I took him by surprise and added a third finger.

"Ow!" He hit my shoulder, "warning would have been nice!" "I like surprises," I teased. He pouted. I melted and smiled, "aw, I'm sorry." I kissed him yet again. I moved my fingers inside him and he kept shifting around uncomfortably and taking in sharp breaths. "Just do it now," he said.

I took in a deep breath and nodded. I positioned myself, but then there was a knock at the door. "Eer… just a minute!" I yelled. "Is it really gonna be that quick?" Ponyboy said, looking a little disappointed. "What! No! Hide!"

He didn't have much time to look for a place to hide when the door began to open. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up over us, and I sat him. He hid behind me.

It was Dally. He gave me strange look. "Why are you in that bed, without a top? Where's Ponyboy?" He asked looking around.

Oh god, I was so scared, please don't see him behind me.

"He's in the bathroom. Um… my top was kinda wet too and I was cold so I took it off and got into bed."

He eyed me suspiciously. Then shrugged, "alright. Well, tell Ponyboy I got his clothes here," he sat them down on the ground and stood back up. He then gave me another strange look, and I could feel my fear showing through me. I knew Dally could see it.

"Why is Ponyboy's towel on the ground… with what appears your pants too? Were they wet also?"

I gulped.

He then took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I didn't see you in here, okay? I dropped off the clothes and left."

I now gave him a strange look but I didn't argue. I nodded.

He then left, closing the door behind me.

"Ohmigod," Ponyboy said, sitting back up.

"I know," I said, nodding and I think shaking I was so scared and worried. "Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"Of course he knows!" Ponyboy almost yelled. I looked down sadly. He then sighed and lent over, hugging me. "It sounded like he won't tell."

"I hope he doesn't," I said, sniffing. Ponyboy kissed my neck, "let's just forget about everything for now and worry about it tomorrow, 'kay?" I looked at him, and cautiously smiled. I nodded, "'kay." He smiled and kissed me, laying back down again.

I wasn't sure if I had to do the whole finger thing again, but before I could think it over, my body had already done the thinking for me and I thrusted my dick inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering again. I kissed his forehead, "I think it'll get better soon." "I hope," he added. I slowly eased myself in, a moan escaping my lips. It felt so good and warm, I'd never experienced anything like this in my life before. I wish Ponyboy could enjoy it as much as I was right now.

Ponyboy kept his eyes close; gripping at my back tighter each time I went back inside. I layed my head down onto his shoulder, not being able to control my own moans, as I thrusted gently in and out. And then suddenly he moaned. I looked up surprised. "Do that again," he said, breathing heavily once again. "Do what again? I didn't do anything different?"

He shifted beneath me and then said, "go." I did as told and pushed back inside him. He moaned, again. "Keep doing that," he insisted. I must of pressed something inside him that he liked, 'cause I hadn't really done anything differently. He eventually told me to go faster and I did. I wondered no one else walked in on us the way we were moaning so loudly, but most likely other people were having sex in some other rooms. He gripped at my back even tighter than he had before, aching his back, and moving his hips with mine, and kissing me everywhere he could. I held onto his hips, and then let my hand feel over his body, groaping and fondling anything I could find. I squeezed my hand between us when I felt I was close to my climax, and began to jack him off again. This sent him over the edge and he almost cried out my name in pleasure as he came on me. We were breathing heavily, and their sweat that had gathered between us allowed, me to slide against him even easier. Soon I reached my end, and then I collapsed on top of him.

I rolled off him and held him in my arms, as we kissing very softly. He relaxed into the pillow and sighed happily, "I wanna fall asleep here." "Mmm… me too," I said, feeling my eyelids get heavy. He sighed and got out of bed. "Hey!" I said, sitting up, "where are you going?"

He winced when he stood up, as he began to put his clothes back on, quietly muttering an, "ow" every now and then. "We have to get dressed and go home… well, I do anyway. You wanna come home with me?"

I wanted to desperately, but what if I couldn't keep my hands and lips off him now, and his brothers caught us? "I better get home," I told him. He gave me a sad look. "I'd love to go home with you, Pony!" I reassured him, getting out of bed, "but tonight isn't a good idea." He seemed to understand and he nodded. We got dressed and left.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Well, that's it. Wow, it lasted pretty long, I hadn't expected that. Hopefully you liked it.


End file.
